


Limerence

by HandsomeRhysx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - High School, Emily is an art teacher, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gabe and Jack have a long way to go, Gabe is a closeted gay boy, Has to deal with a lot of shit, Homophobia, I'll add more tags later on, Jack is a confused bisexual, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, The Gabriel/Sombra is there if your squint, discovering sexuality, just a lil bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeRhysx/pseuds/HandsomeRhysx
Summary: Limerence.(n) the state of being infatuated with another person, typically including obsessive thoughts about said person while experiencing extreme euphoria when those feelings are reciprocated.Gabriel is angry at a lot of things for someone this young, but he's certainly not wrong about most of them. Jack is a popular guy at school that's just too nice to everybody. While Gabriel hates everything that Jack represents, the farm boy is trying to comprehend more about the latino's world by taking art classes.I really suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been thinking about this AU for a while and finally decided to write it! I definitely have some very strong hc about this story, so hold tight kids, it’s gonna be a hell of a ride.
> 
> CW: Homophobic slurring, Homophobia, Violence, General Sexism (Also, bad french and spanish lies ahead, I am sorry lol).
> 
> I'm sorry, this isn't beta'd and I'm trying my best to find mistakes by reading it over and over again. Tell me if I missed any.

There was nothing more frustrating than sitting through a class knowing that the subject was gonna be almost useless for the everyday life. Gabriel hated every minute and second of it. If that wasn’t enough, the girls gossiping about him in the corner certainly would take the prize - they were always talking about his clothing and how weird he was. Amélie, in return, would always mock them in math class saying their hairdo were the most atrocious thing in the universe and that made him feel a bit better; so that was something to look forward to today at least.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Mr. Winston. But his awkwardness, awful jokes, plus the fact that biology just wasn’t his favorite subject made things really awry for Gabriel. Still, the gorilla looking man was a good person at heart. So he gave it a shot this semester, because the man had asked him to. He could scribble the borders of his notebook while the professor would go on and on about how leeches could help with _headaches_ and were used so many years ago. Yeah, very helpful in the case of a searing migraine.

When the class was over, he went over to the lockers to meet with Sombra and Amélie, spotting them easily at his. Sombra was shaping her long purple nails with a disinterested look and Amélie was texting someone, probably Lena, asking if she was back from her trip to the UK.

“I hope you have the nastiest comment about those girls today,” says Gabriel, opening the locker to retrieve his math book.

“Oh, chérie, you know I always do.”

“Someday, I’ll hack those _chicas_ and post their nudes all over school.”

“Wouldn’t that be something. I bet they don’t even have nudes, they’re such prudes.”

“Them? Ma chér, the quiet ones are always the filthy ones,” Amélie chuckles, a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Gabriel closes his locker and leans against it, backpack between his legs. He glances over to the commotion to his right, squinting his eyes at what he was seeing. The _popular_ group of the school, a bunch of dicks that only treated people like they were underneath them. Jocks and cheerleaders, the type of people that you love to hate. None of them were redeemable in Gabriel’s vision and why should they be? They abused their popularity to the extreme. Even Jack Morrison. Gabriel wouldn’t admit that Jack was handsome - he would fucking take it to his grave. But fucking goddamn, why did he have to be so attractive?

“Stop staring, _pendejo_ ,” Sombra says, snorting. “You might wanna stop drooling too.”

“I’m not staring or drooling. Oh, shut up!”

“He would be quite the dream, if I wasn’t completely and two hundred percent gay,” Amélie says, patting Gabriel on his back. “Don’t be like that, we all got our dream fucks here and there.”

“As if I’d ever dream of fucking any of ‘em. They’re the worst.”

The group is practically parading on the corridor and ignores them for a while, until one of them notice the dark skinned latino frowning with disgust.

“If it isn’t the weirdo group. You know, maybe I’d fuck you both if you two dropped the goth creep here,” the bulkier one says, grabbing his crotch and laughing as if he had said the funniest joke in the world. Amélie and Sombra are completely unfazed by it, they’re used to it by now and take absolutely no offense because they know better. Gabriel, on the other hand, always wants to break Tyler’s nose and reacts in the worse of ways.

“C’mon, _hijo de puta_ , repeat that,” Gabriel says, spitting on the ground and coming onto Tyler with an aggressive stance.

“I don’t beat up faggots, it’s not my style. Get the fuck off my space, _amigo_.”

Before Gabriel can do anything, Jack holds him back and the group is dispersing too. They’re leaving Jack behind and Gabriel is seething, still fighting back. When Tyler is finally out of sight, Jack relents and lets the other boy go.

“Look, I’m sorry about all of this. Tyler’s an asshole,” Jack says and goes to touch Gabriel in the shoulder, but he looks absolutely enraged about it so the blonde decides not to.

“Don’t touch me,” Gabriel says. “You’re just like them. Shoulda let me broke his nose for a lesson.”

“What good would that have done? Would’ve only gotten us in the principal's office.”

“Aren’t you a fucking boy scout?” Gabriel sneered, hands up in the air.

“You sure have a knack for getting in trouble. See you around, Reyes. Ladies,” Jack tilts his head and gives his best smile, annoying the hell out of Gabriel. As usual, he’s absolutely charming and totally _nice_ . Why is he always so nice to people? If he was really nice, he wouldn’t hang around with _those_ people. Yeah, that’s right. He was just like them, that was all acting, a mask so he could get everything he wanted from people. Gabriel knew those kind of people, acting all nice and mighty on the outside, filthy on the inside; after all, one rotten apple spoils the whole barrel as they say and Jack wouldn’t be an only exception to the group.

Gabriel had met all of them really early on middle school, they had all been friends back them. Maybe not so close, but friends nonetheless, the types you invite to your birthday party and they show up. Now everything had changed, like a freaking movie cliche and he hated every bit of it. The changes? He didn’t hate them so much, people change and he accept it. However, the fact that people didn’t respect each other… That did bother him a lot. Just rubbed him in all the wrong ways. He was already struggling with so much in his life. His family, his harsh reality back at home with money situation and what not, his… sexuality.

Ok, he was more than certain that he _didn’t like_ girls. He kissed more than just a few and it didn’t feel right. He kissed Sombra too and she was more than willing to go further than second base with him. But at the moment they were at it, he asked if she was really willing to have sex with someone who would be thinking about _Edgar Ramirez_ instead of her. She laughed so much she had tears in her eyes and called him a _pendejo_ , like she always does and they watched Netflix in the couch that night. When they told Amélie what had happened she simply shrugged and said: ‘I told you he was gay, I have a gaydar for this kind of thing, chérie.’

Jack Morrison was a new addition to the school, though. He had become such a popular guy in such a quick way that people doubted he had ever entered last year only. Best grades of his class, not a dirty spot in his records, the best quarterback the team ever had in years. Also, a success with the girls and quite the womanizer - because that’s what people expect from a boy his age, charm as many girls as you can and bed as many as time allows it. Which Gabriel thought to be a total and utter bullshit, a complete disrespect to women to be treated as sexual objects. For men too, because it also allowed people to think that men were only animals with sexual urges to be satiated. In general, Gabriel was revolted at the world for many reasons - he was usually right in many of them.

The fact that Jack had charmed so many girls - rumors were a plague in this school - made him irritated for the simple fact that he didn’t care about those poor girls, he was just an alpha male trying to prove something about his own sexuality, to boost it. He didn’t believe Jack was nice for a second, it was all but a facade, a good one yet a fake one.

All in all, Gabriel despised Jack Morrison. So imagine his surprise when said blonde had the audacity to sit right next to him in art class. The room was borderline empty, art class wasn’t even popular in this school, there was plenty of place. No, the sunshine boy had to sit _next to him_. He could complain, he could whine about it, but he wouldn’t cave in and give him the pleasure.

“Welcome to Art Class 101, I’m Emily Clarke and I’ll be your teacher this year,” she says as she is writing her name in the black board, a beautiful calligraphy stamping it. Emily is a medium sized woman with coquelicot toned hair, a very bright color that compliments the pale shade of her skin - a lovely woman that seemed to be very nice and calm. “I know some of you aren’t quite warmed up to your artistic side yet, that you’re only here because you think this is easy credits… maybe it is, but I want you to enjoy yourselves. So, you’ll be taking partners to help you in this _journey_.”

Gabriel panics and the first thought that comes to mind is _do not put me with Jack Morrison, do not put me with Jack Morris_ -

“Reyes, you’re paired up with Morrison. I’m sure you’ll be a wonderful teacher, I’ve seen your drawings, you’ve got a real talent!”

Shit. The universe must really hate the living shit out of Gabriel, because nothing is more unbecoming than being _partners_ with Jack Morrison. Gabriel glances over to his left, annoyed more than angry, and the little shit has this smile about him that leaves Gabriel in a new furious state. The boy doesn’t know why the jock smiles so much for so little and why would he even smile about being paired up with him?

“Why are you taking an art class?”

“Why not?”

“You’re a dumbass jock.”

“Ouch, I’m hurt, Reyes,” Jack says faking a hurt tone, hand over his chest. “Suddenly, I can’t take an interest on anything that’s not sports?”

Gabriel shrugs and turns to listen to the teacher, who’s giving them an assignment. It’s pretty simple, cut a picture from a magazine, glue it to a paper and fill the rest with your own drawing. Gabriel boringly goes through some music magazines, trying to find something interesting - he knows he’s not gonna find anything of value in these school things. He thinks Jack got the easy first assignment considering all things. Except Jack seems kinda confused and concerned, if not concentrated on the task. Then, he chooses to cut out a freaking sunflower, a _freaking, sunflower_.

Could he be any more cliche? Really? A farm boy picking a freaking sunflower?

As Jack continued with his assignment, Gabriel couldn’t help but notice the boy was really, but really bad at this. Not in the ‘I’m trying my best’ type of thing, just the ‘I have no natural talent whatsoever’.

“Wow, Morrison, you’re really bad at this shit.”

Apparently, Jack took this as a hit to his pride, because he looked so goddamn hurt, genuinely hurt that Gabriel even lifted his hands in defeat, trying to apologize.

“I can learn,” Jack says with confidence, punching the table with force. “What makes you so sure I can’t?”

“Never said you can’t, boy scout. Calm your shit.”

“I’ll show you, you’ll see.”

This was gonna be a long and torturing year of Art Class. Gabriel could already see.

 

\---x---

 

Gabriel wasn’t much into sports. Actually, he didn’t _try_ to be into sports because he thought they were boring as fuck. He did try, however, to be in shape. So he was running on the school’s track, minding his own business as ever while Amélie and Sombra were on the benches talking about something. They were going to catch a movie later, so the two waited and told him to take his time. He didn’t think of much while exercising, just mindless things that didn’t take his focus out of his breathing. Gabriel stopped in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice mocking him, breaking his concentration completely.

“Hey, _faggot_. That’s a really nice hoodie you got there, real mall goth. Did your mommy got it for you?”

Tyler was leaning against a football sled with his arms crossed, snorting and motioning his head at Gabriel for his friends to look at the latino. “Oh, I forgot. That whore left your dad for Clarkson, didn’t she?”

“What did you say?” Gabriel asked, lowering his hoodie and walking towards the group with decisive steps. “Say it again, _pendejo_.”

“I _said_ , that whore left your da-”

He couldn’t quite hear all the screaming around him, only the heavy pounding of his heart as he punched Tyler again and again into the grass. A guy - Brian was his name? He didn’t quite remember - pulled him before Gabriel could do some substantial damage to Tyler and a teacher was scowling at Gabriel as he said words that didn’t matter to the boy. The two weren’t suspended, but they were forced to do some work around the school before going home - even Tyler being all bruised up and whining about it. They were now cleaning up the supply room for the football team and boy, when the hell was the last time a cleaning crew ever stepped in here? It even smelled badly, something foul and unpleasant. However, they had no other option but to continue and in the most awkward silence.

As the room seemed cleaner and cleaner, the two boys were completely spent, sweating and tired. Tyler was the first to give in, sitting in a corner and throwing his mopstick into the ground.

“Reyes, do me a favor. Grab us some soda, will you?” He said panting and offering a ten dollar bill, color painting his cheeks in an almost adorable way - if he wasn’t the asshole Gabriel hated so much.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Go get it yourself.”

“Look, I can be an asshole sometimes, I know. Just give me a break here, please.”

Gabriel squinted his eyes at the offer and the semi-apology from auburn haired boy, considering the free soda as a half-win for himself - after all, free beverages were the best beverages. He silently accepts it and moments later comes back with two cans of soda, throwing one at Tyler unceremoniously and sitting by his side. Gabriel notices Tyler has unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his bulky chest and somehow it makes the dark skinned boy flustered. He’s seen semi naked men before, it’s not that. The fact that it’s _Tyler_ and that he’s sitting right next to him, sharing body warmth - there lies the danger.

“So, do you know Candice Jordan?” He asks suddenly, looking at the other boy with mischievous eyes.

“The Candy Dyke?”

“No, man, she ain’t no dyke… she’ll blow you, but she won’t fuck you if you’re in high school,” Tyler says, as if he’s sharing the biggest secret of them all, lowering his voice even further. “She’s a whore, that’s the difference.”

Gabriel coughs and spills some soda on the process, but Tyler continues to tell his sexual tales. It’s not like the latino is getting off from any of this shitty talk from the jock, no, but when Tyler starts to palm his crotch… Gabriel starts to feel uncomfortably hot in his spot. Slightly tight in his own skinny pants too.

“Jazmine Magnuson? She comes over, wants to interview me about being this great athlete and shit for the school’s newspaper… My mom won’t be home for like two hours, yeah? So I’m telling her what a touchdown feels like and she grabs my dick.”

“No way,” Gabriel whispers, incredulous. Jazmine is like the perfect image of a saint for all school and nothing was ever said about her, ever. But he guesses that even saints have needs.

“Yes way, she just goes for it. Doesn’t stop there either, she unzips my fly and starts rubbing it… rubbing it…” At this point, Gabriel doesn’t know where he wants to look - if it’s at Tyler’s mouth talking or at his hand, massaging his length over his jeans insistently. It’s surreal and Gabriel doesn’t know if this is happening or not. “Then she’s gotta go home and I’m there, I’m… And I’m… I’m…”

“You’re hard,” Gabriel says, gulping and staring at Tyler’s bulge with clear interest. The bulky boy nods in agreement, totally out of it as he closes his eyes tight. Gabriel doesn’t know what the hell takes over him, but he does it anyway. He does the same as the Magnuson girl, unzips his fly and grabs his cock, feeling it throb slightly in his hand. Gabriel is quick to start jerking him off, movements rough and short and he’s absolutely thrilled by doing so. Something so nasty and fucked up to do with someone you actually despise is… surprisingly hot. Adds a spice to it, like you shouldn’t be doing that especially in school grounds.

Tyler is moaning against Gabriel' shoulder as the boy gives give him a handjob - the _first_ handjob of his life, but he tries not to think too hard about that - and Gabriel strokes him harder, leaning into him just slightly. Gabriel assumes the other boy is coming when he grimaces and smashes his head right into the wall behind him, moaning loudly. The latino boy is afraid someone will hear them, yet honestly he can’t care at this very moment. He can feel the hot come in between his fingers and for a brief second, he’s disgusted. How did he let this mess happen? Would someone find them here in this room? What would Tyler even say to him now? Tyler was an outright homophobic, he didn’t hide that from anyone.

Gabriel quickly retrieves his hand, cleaning it with a napkin he brought from cafeteria. He’s starting to panic, he doesn’t know what will be the other boy’s reaction now that the lust settled down and Gabriel wishes he had never touched Tyler. When the professor comes by the room, Gabriel doesn’t even bother saying anything to her and runs as far as he can from that place. He sends a quick text to Amélie to meet him at the cafe she prefered, the one that had thai iced bubble tea she liked so much. She agrees immediately.

 

\---x---

 

“Tyler Pizano, _the_ Tyler Pizano? Are you drunk? Maybe sick, chérie?”

Gabriel snorts, he goddamn wishes he was joking or drunk or even sick - every scenario was better than this awful reality. His first real sexual encounter, if he could even call it that, was with a homophobic prick in a dirty deposit room. A sloppy fucking handjob.

“I’m not kidding. Why would I even _joke_ about something like this, Amélie?”

“Oh, my. You’re serious. Like serious, serious,” Amélie says, poking her bubble tea with the green straw she had. “Well, was it any good?”

“Amélie…”

“I mean, he must’ve done something pretty hot for you to actually give him… _a hand_ ,” she chuckles, wavering her hand and dismissing her joke completely. “No, really, what made you do it?”

“I mean… he was there, practically begging for me to touch him. Massaging his dick through his pants like a goddamn porn film, talking about Jazmine Magnuson jerking him off.”

“Wait, the Jazmine from the newspaper? She’s a fucking saint.”

“I thought so too. Anyway, it’s just… God, Amélie, he was just so hot at that moment and that bulge was so big. It was instinctual.”

“You’re better than I will ever be with dicks, that’s for sure. Continue, I want all the _dirrrty_ details,” she says with a strong accent, wiggling her eyebrows. Gabriel rolls his eyes, but continues with the story. He tells her all the nasty details of how his cock felt so hot in his hand, how his moans were perfect at least while he was at it and how different it was to have someone’s pleasure rather than yours in your hands. She listened carefully, sipping her bubble tea ever so often and smiling at Gabriel.

“But in the end, it felt wrong. I felt disgusted with myself,” he says, taking off his beanie and fingering his curly hair, hand dropping to his undercut slightly. “He’s just gonna treat me like shit for every fucking day for the next two years and it’s my fault I even let this happen.”

“Ah, ma chér… Don’t beat up yourself too much. You enjoyed yourself even if only for a few minutes,” Amélie is now reaching for his arm, squeezing it affectionately.

“That’s the thing. I only enjoyed it for a few minutes, something that’ll taint my mind forever.”

“Forever is a long time.”

“Believe me, giving a homophobe a handjob won’t slip my mind that easily.”

“Most of these guys are just raging homosexuals, afraid to admit their sexuality and taking out on others. Maybe you’ll be important for him to discover his identity.” Gabriel snorts again, thinking how unlikely a guy like Tyler would ever come with terms with his _raging homosexuality_ if it even existed.

“I just… I don’t wanna hide it like it’s… so wrong,” Gabriel says quietly, putting his head over his arm and looking outside the cafe. It was starting to rain and he hadn’t brought an umbrella today. Maybe the rain would be quick and downright pouring, much like his encounter with Tyler - ending hastily with a bitter halt too.

“It’s hard for us out there. Especially when we’re this _fabulous,_ chérie,” Amélie is smirking at the boy sitting in front of her, patting his arm. Gabriel eyes her curiously and asks himself how does she hold herself so well, embracing her sexuality so well. He didn’t exactly hated himself for it, more like he hated the way people would react to him if they actually knew the truth. Also, now Tyler knows the truth or some part of it, no straight guy would grab another man’s cock and milk it like he did - something along those crude lines didn’t sit well with heterosexual.

“Thanks for listening.”

“Avec plaisir,” she replies genuinely, blowing him a kiss over the table.

They stay in a comfortable silence for awhile, watching as the rain pours down and washes away the city streets. Gives Gabriel some time to munch over what had happened today and what he would have to deal with in school tomorrow. When sky clears out and the two students can make it home not drenching wet, they walk to Amélie’s car talking amicably about amenities. Suddenly, the dark skinned boy remembers about something - he’s forgotten his backpack at the school. Such a dumb mistake, he wonders if he could make it in time.

“Hey, I forgot my backpack at the school. Gonna go grab it.”

“Want a ride?”

“Sure.”

 

\---x---

 

Gabriel sighs with his backpack in hands, he’d have to walk all the way back home because Amélie had to pick up Lena from the airport. He thinks Amélie has it bad for the british girl, but decides not to comment too much on it - Lena’s an exchange student staying over her house for this year and they’ve been friends for two years over the internet. Perhaps she’ll confess to the girl soon enough and end this awkward dance, if not Gabriel would certainly push her a bit. For now, though, things could stay the way they were.

As he walks through the football camp, he remembers the punches on Tyler’s face and feels a pang of disappointment in himself. Everything today led him to a bad decision, because of his temper and impulsive personality. His chain of thoughts were broken by steps behind him and he turned on his heels, alarmed. Universe must’ve really hated Gabriel, because Tyler and Brian were standing there, expressions not so happy.

“Where you goin’, queer?” Asked Brian, pushing him backwards a little roughly. When he rises no reaction out of Gabriel, Tyler comes in and pulls the latino by the collar of his grey t-shirt.

“He asked you a question, Reyes. Huh? Where are you going?”

“Home,” he replies calmly, trying not to lose his cool and be the better person for once. But he knew, oh, he _knew_ nothing good would come out of this. He could already anticipate the free violence that they had in store for him.

“Nah, you ain’t goin’ home, boy. Sendin’ you straight’a hospital ward,”

Brian gives out the first punch and after that, Gabriel doesn’t see much of who’s giving it to him - it’s a blur of sorts. The jocks leave Gabriel alone after a while, completely beaten up near the benches and all he can see is the bright lights and the vivid orange from the tracks. Takes him a few good minutes to try to get up and even so, he does poorly in succeeding - his legs are giving out and knees are failing him. He gives up after a few tries, leaning up to a pillar and appreciating the cold of the metal upon his cheek.

“Reyes? Is that you?” A voice asks from above him, blonde sunshine hair coming into sight and a concerned face putting a name to that worried tone.

For the first time in his life, Gabriel Reyes was more than happy to see Jack Morrison and his stupid ugly mug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I ain't in the greatest of moods but let's do the obligatory note. There's Tyler again in this chapter, but more Jack. Slowly but surely, Jack's creeping into Gabe's heart. Can't say I'm forcing Jack into Gabe so quickly, because this is a slow burn fic. Thought there would be more audience on this fic, but who am I kidding, maybe HS fics ain't a hit anymore or my writing ain't good. Either way, hope ya'll enjoy.
> 
> This isn't beta'd, any mistakes you find lemme know.

Gabriel wouldn’t dare say that his luck had changed, no, he knew better than that. But at least the fuckery had relented just a bit for him to catch his breath. Jack rushed to his side, checking his face and being extremely careful as to how he touched the other boy. Still hurt when he ghosted his fingers over Gabriel’s jaw, so the latino groans in pain and grabs his hand.

“You’re in pretty bad shape,” Jack quips, concern still stamped all over his face.

“No shit.”

“Who did this to you, Reyes?” He asks, frowning and resting his elbows on his thighs. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re smart, Morrison, you know who did this.”

His frown goes deeper and Gabriel can see he’s real upset about this. Sometimes, he wished Jack wouldn’t be the type to care at all, then he remembers that he’s the typical boy scout so of course he would. For now, he was glad that he wasn’t gonna pass out cold in school grounds without any help.

“I keep trying to talk to Mr. Powell about this, but he doesn’t listen. Tyler is always beating up other kids,” Jack sighs and pulls up his phone, the white glow illuminating his face eerily. “I’m gonna call my dad to pick us up, he-”

Gabriel grabs his forearm quite aggressively for someone who’s almost passing out, shaking his head and coughing in the process.

“Your dad is gonna ask me one too many questions, Morrison.”

“I’m supposed to carry your ass to the hospital then?”

Gabriel rolls his eyes and motions so Jack can give him the phone. He types out the numbers with some difficulty and returns the phone to the blonde. His head is starting to hurt real bad and he’s starting to get dizzy again, everything spinning even though he’s standing still. Jack stares at him confused and Gabriel groans.

“Just call her. She’ll… uh… pick us up.”

If it’s a few minutes or hours, the latino boy doesn’t know - his notion of time was blurred by the pain he was in. His nervous system wasn’t releasing enough endorphins to fight the hurt he was going through and he was probably sustaining a concussion, his brain foggy and slow. When he saw Sombra hovering him, a fond smile in her semblant that was reserved for close friends, Gabriel couldn’t quite react to it - something was pulling him down. Jack had to drag his ass to the car and by the time they reached the hospital, Gabriel was barely grasping onto his consciousness. He had to stay awake though, he knew he had to. As the doctor was patching his face up, she said he had to stay the night for observation. 

“I can’t stay,  _ Gabi _ ,  _ perdoname _ . Jesse’s out to God knows where and I have to look after my mama,” Sombra says, patting Gabriel on the shoulder. He knew that Sombra’s mother was quite sick with Alzheimer and it had been progressing harshly and quickly, so he couldn’t blame her for not staying.

“I’ll stay,” Jack chimes in, entering the room and sitting on the chair beside the bed. Gabriel thinks about what the blonde says, pounders upon it - it’s like his mind is slow, not answering to his reflexes quite well. Why would he stay anyway? Didn’t he have anything better to do?

“You don’t have to stay, Morrison.”

“I want to. There lies the difference.”

Gabriel doesn’t pushes it further, knowing that it wouldn’t make a difference to discuss anything with Jack. He says his goodbye to Sombra and continues to watch the white wall disinterestedly, the doctor applying antiseptic on his face and then finishing her job quietly. A nurse comes in to insert an IV to Gabriel’s forearm, but not before he changes into a hospital gown. When everything is done, they’re left in the room with an awkward silence and Gabriel doesn’t like it. That means there’s something they wanna talk about it but are refraining themselves from it.

“So, the group’s saying something about you coming onto Tyler,” Jack says uncomfortably, breaking the silence and squirming on the chair with his phone in hands.

Gabriel slowly turns to Jack, giving him a death glare and growling at him.

“What the fuck do you mean coming onto Tyler?”

“Like making… an advance towards him, I don’t know. Did you?”

The dark skinned boy thinks about it. So Tyler is saying shit about him? Why would he even mention this when he knows it would only turn tables on him? Gabriel could come out as gay anytime he wanted and even though he would go through hell because of it, Tyler near any gay rumor was dangerous to  _ his _ reputation. Maybe this was the time to make things look bad to the prick that made his first time a fucking sloppy handjob in a deposit room.

“He came onto me, not the other way around.”

Jack looks at Gabriel with his mouth opened and a surprised look, like he’s discovered hot gossip, hot, hot gossip. Then he starts to laugh, a deliciously delightful laugh that echoes through the room and Gabriel doesn’t dislike the sound of it.

“I knew it, I just knew it!”

“What on Earth are you talking about?”

“Tyler’s always been an asshole to you for no reason at all, he’s just repressed as hell. Ah, man, the irony of it all.”

“And what do you know about being… repressed, Morrison?”

The blonde looks at him stunned for a second, not understanding the question then it dawns on him like a ton of bricks. He’s…  _ blushing _ ? Oh, yes, Gabriel can positively see that Jack is blushing under his scrutinizing look and everything is as awkward as it can be again. It’s a sick pleasure to make him uncomfortable and Gabriel certainly doesn’t regret it, because for once he’s the one dealing cards here. After a while, however, it gets boring and the boy sits straight in the bed.

“Why do you sleep around so much, Morrison?” Gabriel asks with a sigh, genuine curiosity in his tone of voice. “I mean, I know you probably do it because you can, but don’t you have some respect for the girls you sleep with?”

He seems to think about the question before replying to Gabriel, who’s now laying down in bed on his right side. Jack chuckles and smirks a bit, hand on his chiseled jaw, deep in thought. Eventually, he talks more seriously than Gabriel expected.

“For starters, never have been a good guy, that’s for sure. That’s what people labeled me. But I’ve never lied to those girls once, they knew what they were getting from me.”

Gabriel doesn’t know what to answer to that, because it’s more than he would ever anticipated from Jack. It’s the honesty that he appreciated the most, Gabriel had such a toxic image of Jack that having him talk about such matters made things a bit easier to deal with. Not that everything was dissolved into a puddle of goodness, alas the bitterness was still there to remind the latino that it wasn’t good to trust people one hundred percent. But it was a start, a kindle of sorts, he wanted to push it further.

“Do you wanna know what happened between me and Tyler?” Gabriel asks, borderline whispering, as if afraid someone would listen to what he was saying.

“I want to say yes to that,” Jack says, but he seems uncertain, “but I don’t know if that’s a good idea at all.”

“Why is that?”

“Because that would give me all more reasoning to punch Tyler to a pulp next time I see him,” Jack supplies with a smirk, stretching in an almost feline way. “Go to sleep, Reyes.”

Gabriel doesn’t know what to do with this information, what does Jack mean? Is he… disgusted by whatever went on with them two? The thought unsettles him deeply and it hurts him in a way he didn’t expect. Why should he expect any less from Jack though? He’s just like any other straight guy.

“Why? Are you disgusted by it?”

“Disgusted? What are you on about?”

“I mean, why wouldn’t you… you’re straight,” Gabriel scoffs, turning his back to Jack and deciding to close his eyes to sleep. He wouldn’t probably be here in the morning anyway, so why worry about-

“I’m not disgusted by it. Just think you deserve better than some asshole like Tyler. Good night, Reyes.”

Well, that was different. Gabriel wouldn’t admit, he would die before admitting something like this, but Jack wasn’t such a bad guy after all.

 

\---x---

 

In the morning, Jack was gone but Gabriel appreciated all the same that he stayed the night. His dad was there to get him from the hospital and luckily, he didn’t have anything to say about how Gabriel got into a fight. Probably, he was too tired from pulling an all-nighter at his job and knew that his son wasn’t gonna say anything either. It was a saturday morning and streets were quite empty, it wasn’t long before they were home.

Gabriel stayed in his room for most of the day, lazily drawing some on his sketchbook and listening to music. His face was a horror freak show, lip swollen, dark circle on his right eye and a cut above his left eye too - above all, not a pretty picture. But considering everything he’s gone through, he’d say he’s in a good condition, better than yesterday at least. He’s poking at his cut stubbornly when he gets a message on his phone, from an unknown sender.

_ Unknown Sender: hey :) just wanted to check in and make sure you’re alright _

_ gabe: who’s this _

_ jack: jack. i got your number with sombra, she said it was ok _

Of course.

_ gabe: i’m sure i wouldn’t put myself in trouble from the hospital to home _

_ jack: you’re a magnet to trouble, reyes. besides, wanted to ask ya something _

_ gabe: what’s dat _

_ jack: we’re having a party tonight and i was wondering if you wanted to come _

Gabriel paused and bit his lip. Was Jack really  _ inviting him _ to a party? What for? This raises suspicion out of the latino and he doesn’t like it. He didn’t like the idea of meeting Tyler there either.

_ gabe: i ain’t getting together with tyler _

_ jack: aw come on reyes, we’re giving him the cold shoulder, he’s all sad and shit lol _

_ gabe: not good enough for me _

_ jack: i’ll keep him in line, i promise. just come, it’ll be fun ;) _

Gabriel still doesn’t like this. His brain is telling him that somehow this will be a fucked up party that he will regret ever considering going. Yet, he types an affirmative answer and asks for a location. He wants to see Jack for an unfathomable reason and his stomach is unsettled with a nervous sensation. There’s still some time for him to decide his outfit, so he rumbles through his closet trying to find a decent one. He decides on his skinny red jeans - that, modesty apart, makes his ass look great -, torn around the knees with some zippers here and there; a white short-sleeved shirt with black buttons that hugged his torso fittingly and also, why not change his ear gauges for tonight? After taking a shower, he puts on his clothing, picks his skeleton ear gauges, checking himself on the mirror before looking at his phone to see what time it was.

He messages Amélie and Sombra to warn that if he goes missing tonight, go look for him in Jack’s house.

_ sombra  _ _ ☠ _ _ : pendejo, are you for real? you didn’t invite us? _

_ amélie ♥: i’d rather cut my wrists than go to that party. _

_ gabe: you’re all welcome to accompany me _

_ amélie ♥: merci, i’m all set watching lena’s ass while she plays wii u. _

_ sombra  _ _ ☠ _ _ : now that’s some real entertainment _

_ gabe: sending location, if anything goes wrong, you all know where to find my corpse _

When he arrives at Jack’s house, everything is obnoxiously loud and vibrant. People are drinking, dancing, even making out in some corners. Some people gave him a weird look, probably because didn’t expect the  _ weirdo _ to be in this party, especially with a black eye and all that. But he ignored that, because Jack was coming in his direction with a big smile in his face.

“You actually came, Reyes!” He exclaimed, beer in hand and hugging the latino awkwardly. “Your face looks better.”

“It’s only been a day, Morrison.”

“Anyway, grab a beer, make yourself at home!” Gabriel can feel the beer smell on his breath, but there’s a slither of mint somewhere too. It’s pleasant. “I just have to go buy some more beverages, because we’re almost out, but I’ll be back.”

“Not like I’m gonna miss you.”

“Ouch, Reyes, you’re so mean. I’ll take your coat upstairs. Have fun, will ya?”

Just like that Jack is gone, leaving him in a party with strangers - almost strangers, he thinks, because he knows half of these people from middle school - and he’s quick to grab a beer from the fridge. He isn’t too keen on drinking, yet he can appreciate the buzz of alcohol and the layered malty taste, even the cheap ones had that pungent refinement about them. Maybe deep down he just liked beers and that’s the way it was. He tried to make small talk with some people, some downright ignored him and some excused themselves politely. When things couldn’t get any worse, he saw Tyler in a corner, looking absolutely miserable and lonely with a bottle of whiskey in his hands. Gabriel snorted, downing his beer in one go and going to the bathroom, not wanting to be with this asshole in the same room for one second longer.

Gabriel sensed someone following him and walked fasted to what he thought that was the toilet, but this person practically threw him into the space that was supposedly his destination and closed the door. It was Tyler. For once in his life, Gabriel was really scared for his life - Tyler seemed beyond drunk and really altered. He didn’t know what the bulky boy wanted to do with him, so it was surprising enough when he pulled the latino back from the ground and pinned him against the door. Gabriel gulped.

“What are you doing?”

Tyler hummed, nosing his neck insistently and putting up a leg against Gabriel’s crotch in a way that wasn’t very innocent.

“Saying sorry,” he whispers against the other boy’s neck, grasping it dangerously. 

“You’re very inconsistent,  _ pendejo _ . I was in a fucking hospital just yesterday.”

“Brian made me do it, he called me a faggot and… I just… God, you smell so fucking good…”

Gabriel pushes Tyler quite roughly and he stumbles backward, a confused look on his drunk face. He walks forward again, invading Gabriel’s personal space like it’s nothing and grabbing his white shirt desperately. His breath isn’t like Jack’s - it’s crude, heavy and overwhelming on alcohol, the malt of the whiskey making it unpleasant. He forces his lips upon Gabriel, teeths clashing and his tongue asks for entrance that never actually comes. Gabriel is furious, he was beaten up by this fucking asshole yesterday, left to pass out in school ground now he wants to  _ kiss _ ? Fuck him.

“You have some spite in you,  _ hijo de puta _ !” Gabriel hisses, elbowing him so he pulls back once again. “What makes you think I want anything from you?”

“Please, please… Just… Let me blow you,” Tyler asks, whispering in Gabriel ear, forcing himself again upon the latino. “I’ll make you feel real good.”

Gabriel’s cock twitches with interest in his pants just a bit. Why does this keep happening to him? Why can’t he have someone  _ normal _ in his life to experiment with? Also, why the fuck is Gabriel letting this asshole have the control again? So many questions in his head right now, but he can’t quite deny that he wants this so badly. The thought of someone blowing him off is unbelievably hot, just anyone’s lips around his dick sounds like a great idea. Still, Tyler is drunk as fuck, there’s no saying what he’ll do really and Gabriel is still scared of this scenario. He gulps again when Tyler palms him through his jeans and moans slightly as he bites his neck, licking it right afterwards.

God, he’s so fucking horny.

Gabriel goes to unzip his pants but Tyler beats him to it as he’s kneeling onto the floor, downing his pants and underwear in one swift movement. The hungry look Tyler gives him makes him harden a bit more and Gabriel wonders what even caused this impulsive act from the bully. Tyler licks the tip of it teasingly, going around and about the head with the whole tongue. He’s also stroking Gabriel’s dick with one hand in a slow and pensive motion, the girth going from half-mast to hard and good to go. Once he engulfs Gabriel’s length with his mouth, the dark skinned boy throws his head backwards and moans loudly, hands going straight for Tyler’s hair. It takes every strength in his being not to fuck the bulky boy’s mouth into oblivion and Gabriel’s pleasantly surprised that he’s good at this - or at least that’s what his brain supplies him, his very, very horny and biased brain supplies him.

There’s a burning pleasure building up in Gabriel’s abdomen, consuming him bit by bit and his moans grow louder. He’s not scared that someone’s gonna hear him, he’s scared of actually orgasming into Tyler’s mouth - so he tries desperately to move the boy’s mouth out of his dick. Insistent, Tyler goes deeper as if he wants to Gabriel to come on his throat and that rises a groan out of the latino. He can’t hold it in any longer, his back arches forward and his fingers grasp the auburn hair with so much force Tyler growls in response. Gabriel is coming and there are black spots behind his eyelids, his peak so high and so intense his knees failed him. Tyler pushed him back with a hand on his hip, a knowing smirk on his face.

The asshole.

“Wipe that smile out of your face,” Gabriel says, panting and trying to recompose himself. Then Tyler went to kiss him,  _ again _ and this time he couldn’t say no. It was weird, tasting himself in the kiss and also, the fact that Tyler was humping on his leg was kind of putting him off. While the blowjob was hot and all, he wasn’t exactly planning to return the favor. “Are you humping my leg, Pizano?”

“Just gimme somethin’… c’mon… I ain’t asking for much,” he says, still doing the same motion and nosing Gabriel’s neck with insistence.

“Do it yourself, I ain’t touching you,” Gabriel replies, but doesn’t move himself from his place, letting the brunette boy hump all the way to paradise city. It doesn’t take long and when he finally gets his orgasm, he slumps into Gabriel, apparently passing the fuck out. Wonderful. The dark skinned boy simply pushes him aside and zips his pants back up, checking himself in the mirror before going out. He didn’t want to be in this party anymore, it was enough to be ignored by people then be dragged by Tyler into the bathroom for a quickie. Out of all people, his first time was being consistently with someone he hated and he was letting his hormones get the best out of him. But he wouldn’t get so low to the point of fucking Tyler, he wouldn’t be that person. This was the last time he’d even let Tyler  _ close _ to him.

Going upstairs, he tries to find Jack’s room to retrieve his coat to get the hell out of this party. Takes a few guesses, because God knows why this house has so many rooms. However, when he finally finds the right door, Jack is there alright - with  _ someone else _ . In a very compromising position. He’d say in the most compromising position he’s ever seen in his entire life. Gabriel is barely able to string a sentence, stunned in place while Jack’s mortified to be caught  _ fucking _ someone. Somewhere deep down, Gabriel knows he shouldn’t give a flying fuck about this. He shouldn’t, really. Yet, as he runs from there, all he can think about is how he wishes that he was that girl underneath Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is so desperate. A jerk, a drunk jerk. Also, Jack, stop fucking every girl that you find.
> 
> Come bother me at tumblr, I promise I won't bite (unless you're into that): <https://deathblossomx.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Any comments are welcome! ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, remember when I said this was gonna be slow burn? Scratch that and send it to hell. I’m a smut writer, can’t help it, I’m going to sin city every single chapter if I can help it. I’m removing the slow burn tag right now.
> 
> I’m trying very hard to write longer chapters! Tell me if there’s too much in this one or if the flow isn’t quite right, I’m always looking to improve myself. As always, this isn’t beta’d, so any mistakes you find lemme know!
> 
> CN: Public Sex, Sexting, Gabriel’s Dad is a Cutie

Gabriel is walking from Jack’s house calmly after running a couple of minutes, trying to catch his breath. His  _ impulse thinking _ of wanting to be that girl underneath Jack - where the hell did that came from? He wasn’t sure. She was having a lot of fun, that was undeniable with all that moaning coming from inside the room. Something stirred deep inside him. Seemed like a green and ugly feeling, growing like vines and creeping his insides like a plague. It was jealousy. Gabriel was developing a crush on no one less than Jack Morrison. He was a complete and utter idiot for it. At that point, even going for Tyler was a better option than going for the straighter than a door Morrison.

“Why the fuck do you have to run faster than me?” Says a voice behind Gabriel, completely out of breath, a hand also reaching for his shoulder to turn him over. “I’m a fucking quarterback for fuck sake.”

Jack was standing behind him, a weak smile splattered on his face, one eye closed and the other one peaking up at him. Stupid Jack and his stupid sunshine smile. Made him weak in the knees and it hadn’t been a day since he developed this crush - what the hell?

_ Recompose yourself, Gabriel, you’re better than this. _

“Guess I’m gonna have to fight over for your position then,” Gabriel says, avoiding eye contact and suddenly finding the concrete under his feet quite interesting. He didn’t want to be here, in the streets, with Jack not in this ungodly hour and with this memory of him fucking that girl so fresh on his mind. He needed space to think about this new discovery, to go over these confusing feelings messing up with his head. But fate wasn’t so kind with him and Jack had other plans.

“Why did you leave the party?”

“Other than people ignoring me blatantly? I don’t do parties, Morrison.”

“Then why did you…”

“Because you fucking asked!” Gabriel snarled, abruptly losing his patience, for starters, with the blonde. “Look, if even you were going to ignore me in that fucking party, I don’t even know why I bothered…”

“I looked for you, but I couldn’t find you,” Jack said with a small voice, visibly arching into himself to make his torso look smaller. Gabriel could’ve felt guilty, but he knew well how Jack spent his time charming a girl to take her upstairs.

“Tyler followed me to the bathroom. He was unbelievably drunk, asked me if I wanted a blowjob,” Gabriel told Jack as if it was the most normal thing in the world, buddy to buddy, a story that you tell a friend for kicks. Gabriel can see Jack is uncomfortable, fidgeting in place and the latino can’t help but think how good he feels with the blonde’s lack of ease. 

“And what did you do?” Jack asked, voice tinted with anxiety. 

“I let him do it.”

“But… why?”

“I don’t fucking know why, Morrison, maybe because I fucking need someone to pay attention to me!” Gabriel is gesticulating wildly now, glaring into Jack’s eyes with intent.

“Then maybe  _ you _ need to pay more attention, Reyes, because I’m trying real hard here.”

Gabriel opens his mouth several times much like a ventriloquist’s dummy doll, feeling like one too, words escaping him inevitably. No, that was some bullshit, he wasn’t trying at all. He went to  _ bed _ with that girl, he was fucking her real hard into that mattress. He was full of shit.

“Yeah, trying real hard to make me feel like what? Like an outcast? Gonna invite me to a party and fuck a random girl again?”

“You were fucking Tyler in that bathroom!”

“You didn’t know that!”

“I thought you left the party!”

Oh. Gabriel hadn’t thought about that. The boy frowns and runs his hand through his curls, groaning loudly - why did this have to be so complicated? He walked back and forward, in a short amount of space that they had in the catwalk. Jack was trying to reach him with his hand but Gabriel motioned him not to do so with his own, asking for a time out. After what seemed like a few minutes of this, Jack was done, so done with Gabriel’s way of doing things - he grabbed the boy by his forearm, pulling him so they were close to each other. Jack closed the distance by kissing him, a chaste yet breathless kiss.

Gabriel noticed how Jack closed his eyes while moving his lips, eyelashes so pretty against the paleness of his skin. Soon, his motions weren’t so modest as Jack licked the seam of Gabriel’s lips and asked for entrance, which he gladly complied. Gabriel hands roamed to Jack’s waist, pulling him closer and the blonde groaned into the kiss. There was a violent flow of feelings inside his heart, a whirl around his head with great force messing up his thoughts - it was like his world began and ended with Jack. Nothing mattered too much at that exact moment, he didn’t care for anything or anyone - just Jack, Jack,  _ Jack _ . 

It all ended too soon for Gabriel, who chased Jack’s panting mouth out when he pulled back to breathe properly, but remained close.

“You’re so dense, Reyes,” Jack whispered, forehead touching the other boy’s. Gabriel chuckles, hands reaching for Jack’s neck and staying there.

“So… what now?”

“I…” Jack starts, but seems at a loss of words, staring nervously at Gabriel’s lips. “I don’t know if we can go back to my place.”

Gabriel’s brow furrowed at that, shoulders bristled. If he meant what Gabriel thought he did… 

“Do you think I have any intention of having a secret fling with you, Morrison?”

Jack blushed, looking away ashamed. Gabriel pushed the blonde with more force than he intended, but he didn’t care.

“I’m not your experimental gay secret affair, Morrison. Get lost.”

With that, Gabriel turned on his feet and kept on walking no matter how many times Jack called his name. How many assholes was Gabriel going to have first experiences with until he found someone worth his time? It was getting old by now. Annoyingly, Jack caught up to him though and walked with him in silence - Gabriel pointedly ignored him for good measure. There’s absolutely no point for him to continue this little game of theirs, because all Jack wanted was to keep them a secret. But, oh, how Gabriel just wanted to kiss those lips again, just ravish Jack and have him begging for more.

“I’m scared, Gabriel,” Jack says, using the boy’s first name for the first time in a timid manner. “I wanna… I just…”

“I know,” Gabriel replies, sighing and crossing his arms. He wanted to go out in public with Jack too and show all those assholes just how much he didn’t care, but deep down… he did care of their retaliation. At the same time, he wanted Jack to have the courage to do the right thing about them, because it was so dirty to do this thing as a secret. He didn’t want to keep this hidden. Gabriel was torn. “But I don’t want to be your secret, your dirty little secret…  _ Jack _ .”

“We can compromise to each other.”

“Oh yeah? And how would that go?” He asked curiously, stopping in his tracks and eyeing Jack up and down.

“I’ll stop sleeping around with girls… and you’ll stop messing around with Tyler.”

Gabriel snorts in amusement, shoulders hunching. He barely even messed around with Tyler and he only did so because the bully was so adamant of being up in his personal space no matter what. On the other hand, Jack slept with those girls because he wanted to, he was a manwhore, so there was that. All in all, he guesses the compromise could be done. Still, he wanted to give Jack a hard time.

“I don’t know. Tyler gives an otherworldly blowjob,” he says jokingly, with a smirk. But Jack takes him a bit too seriously and his face falls off a bit. He seems to squirm uncomfortably in place until he approaches Gabriel with uncertainty, touching the latino’s waist.

“I-I can try doing better…” He says, blushing and putting his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder. He thinks it’s adorable what Jack’s trying to convey here and it doesn’t elude him what he’s proposing either. His cock twitches insides his pants just thinking about it. But he’s not about to force Jack to blow him out of something so stupid like this.

“I’m sure you can,” Gabriel whispers into his ear, leaning in to steal another kiss. This time, they slowly discover each other’s mouth, claiming a stake on the wet and hot lips moving slowly against one another. As they touched, the buzz they felt were akin to electricity, exciting and new just like first time lovers should experience.

Just for that night, everything was ok.

 

\---x---

 

After long kisses and tender touches, Gabriel and Jack had parted that night with the promise they’d make it work. But nothing, nothing was ever going to work for Gabriel in his life. He was sure somehow there was a little devil working in his life to make sure everything was absolute shit or worse, because there was absolutely no reason for things to be this derailing. As he checked his social media, he could see several photos of Jack’s party and how that went down: Jack drinking tequila out of a girl’s belly, Jack kissing a girl after they had kissed so many times in that empty street behind his house, Jack dancing with  _ two _ hot girls in a super lewd way that made Gabriel uncomfortable as hell.

He felt like throwing his phone at the wall after seeing these photos, but instead messaged Sombra and Amélie, telling them what happened.

_ amélie ♥: i knew that he couldn’t be trusted _

_ sombra  _ _ ☠ _ _ :  idk he just seems very confused to me _

_ gabe: confused? he told me he wouldn’t sleep around anymore! _

_ sombra  _ _ ☠ _ _ :  well to be fair he didn’t, he was just lewd _

_ gabe: sombra… _

_ amélie ♥: i think we all know what gabe means _

_ sombra  _ _ ☠ _ _ :  i just think you should give him a chance _

_ gabe: no fucking way _

_ amélie ♥: chérie, you think he’s worth the pain? i mean, is he worth all of this? _

Gabriel thinks. The kisses were amazing, breathtaking and amazingly good - he never felt that with anyone. Not that he had kissed that many people and was experienced, still it was so fucking good. He wants to say yes, but his brain in saying a repeating gospel of no’s.

_ gabe: i don’t fucking know, maybe? he’s a good kisser _

_ amélie ♥:  hmmmmmm, tell us more, ma chér _

_ sombra  _ _ ☠ _ _ :  you didn’t go further? what a fucking prude, you fucking let tyler blow you _

_ gabe: yeah, i was gonna let him grope me in the middle of the street _

_ amélie ♥:  i do have a thing for public kink _

_ gabe: you’re a fucking perv, amélie _

_ amélie ♥:  don’t i know that _

_ sombra  _ _ ☠ _ _ :  tell us when you’ve decided if sunshine boy is worth the shenanigans, pendejo _

Nothing was more confusing than this. He laid in bed, pensive and looking at the ceiling fan rotating idly. Gabriel would have to confront him about it tomorrow, on Art Class whether he wanted to or not, he couldn’t just pretend this didn’t happen. He could just send a message now and tell him things were over, but Gabriel wasn’t that kind of guy. Jack showed a kind of fragility that they both shared and that was important, they were both scared. At the same time, Jack couldn’t extricate himself from the vice he threw himself at with all the partying and girls, that definitely hurt Gabriel. Did Jack think that Gabriel wasn’t willing to compromise? Did Jack have the willpower to even compromise to this thing they have? Did they have something real going on?

So many questions. So little to go on.

 

\---x---

 

That morning was a clusterfuck. Between trying not to be in Tyler’s way and finding Jack, he had failed in both quite considerably. At least Tyler seemed in a neutral mood, neither teasing him nor interacting with the latino - so that was a victory in his book all things considered. But funny things happen and they keep happening in Gabriel’s life. He was at the bathroom, minding his own business when he heard someone sobbing quietly in one of the stalls. Gabriel thinks that it’s somewhat familiar, that whining sound, because he’s heard it before.

“Hello? Someone in here?” He asks, the sounds suddenly ceasing.

“Go away.”

It was Tyler. Gabriel knocks on the door where the sobs were coming from, leaning against the door.

“It’s me, Reyes. Wanna talk?”

Silence. Gabriel doesn’t want to be nice, this is the asshole who has beaten his ass up and stolen his first time quite shamelessly. Still, here he is, trying to have a conversation, because why the hell not. He’s probably a masochist and seeks attention from the worst people possible. He also pities Tyler in some level, he was some poor repressed fuck and very confused - if it wasn’t for their fighting, they could probably have a shot. Between the guillotine and the gutter, Jack and Tyler: who was, indeed, the worst?

Tyler opens the door and he’s a mess, puffy eyes like he’s been crying for hours. The taller boy hides his face with one arm for a moment, then pulls Gabriel into an embrace awkwardly. Gabriel is surprised at this and tries to resist, but Tyler’s stronger, insistent.

“I can’t be a queer, my dad’s gonna fucking murder me.”

“Pizano…”

“I fucking hate you, Reyes. You made me feel like this.”

Gabriel pushes Tyler with all his might and it takes a lot of strength, because boy, he’s strong, and looks him dead in the eye.

“Get a grip, Pizano. I didn’t make you feel anything and I certainly didn’t ask you to beat the shit out of me. It’s already hard enough for me without your burden, I really don’t need that shit. Do you think this is healthy? You and me treating each other like crap?”

Tyler looks hurt and dumbfounded, sniffling. “Do you… have someone you already like?”

Gabriel takes a step back. “Why are you asking?”

“Just asking.”

“Yeah… yeah, I do.”

“Oh,” he answers, glancing to the side and hugging his sides.

“Don’t play coy, as if you’d ever want anything serious with me,” Gabriel snorts, shaking his head.

“Would you?”

“I don’t wanna play hide and seek with anybody.”

“If I wanted to go out in plain sight with you, seriously, would you come out with me?”

Gabriel pondered seriously. This was Tyler he was talking about. Full homophobic Tyler to ‘let’s go out of the closet’ Tyler - he didn’t understand what to make out of it. Such a short amount of time too, he didn’t quite grasp how the boy made such a revelation to himself. He guesses he was grooming these desires much longer than anticipated. But besides some physical attraction, he didn’t feel anything for Tyler, the chemistry wasn’t there. He was handsome, had a nice body and a nice face - in addition to that? Nada. Yet… it was so tempting to have the attention of someone who would probably keep his pants on, unlike Jack.

No, Gabriel couldn’t.

“I can’t, Pizano. I just… I’m in love with someone else, I’m sorry.”

He knew he was in love with Jack. Even though the blonde hadn’t kept his part of the deal and they probably had a long way to go, it didn’t mean that he didn’t want Jack. He wanted Jack so badly. Gabriel flinched when Tyler jokingly punched his arm, still a bit scared of the bulky teenager.

“Guess I’ll see you around, Reyes.”

Gabriel sighed in relief, almost wanting to believe that Tyler would leave him alone. Wouldn’t that be dandy? He knew things wouldn’t be that easy, though. Tyler was an asshole and he would most likely relapse and come for his ass again. Gabriel would hope, with all his body, not literally.

 

\---x---

 

Jack comes in late to the Art Class, looking a little baffled as he sits next to Gabriel. He remotely notices that his hair is disarrayed and that his clothes are a little messy, but the latino is definitely ignoring the other boy. Gabriel thinks Jack is looking straight out of a making out session and is trying real hard not to mull over this. Can he really not keep his dick in his pants for a day?

“Hi, Gabe,” Jack greets, poking Gabriel under the table amicably.

“Oh, it’s Gabe now, is it?”

“Geez, what’s up with you?”

“Jack. Just… go fuck yourself. Really? Posting all those pictures over the internet then asking me what’s wrong?”

“I thought we had a deal I wasn’t sleeping with anyone.”

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, face passible of anger. This wasn’t happening, was it? He didn’t actually think that for a second Gabriel was gonna accept all that crap from him, did he? Wow. Gabriel was actually speechless for a whole minute there just digesting what he had concluded about Jack. The little fuck wanted  _ an open relationship _ .

“We’ll talk after class,” Gabriel says tiredly.

 

\---x---

 

They go to a place quiet, where there’s no one to hear them over, away from curious looks too. It’s a place behind the C block, where music and art classes take place, and there’s a big oak with its branches making a pleasant shade to sit under. Nobody can really see them here and if they can, they’re not really doing anything wrong - yet. Gabriel puts his arms behind his head, sitting down and Jack lays near the latino’s body, elbows sustaining his torso.

“You know, you’re a manwhore,” Gabriel says after a while, bluntly going to the core of the conversation.

“Boy, you really know how to cheer up a guy.”

“Wasn’t trying to. You’d put your cock in a fucking gloryhole, if you had the opportunity.”

“Look, Gabe…”

“Drop the Gabe, it’s Gabriel. Not even sure I want you calling me Gabriel.”

“Aw, don’t be like that.”

“And how would your majesty want me to be, huh? You told me I deserved better than Tyler, then what? Did you give me any better?”

Jack was quick on his movements, straddling Gabriel in one swift motion and cradling his face with both hands. The blonde ran his tongue along the chapped and soft lower lip, making Gabriel forget, for a moment, about everything they were talking about as he stared at his mouth. Jack pulled his face and they were kissing once again, a debauched dance of sorts unfolding in wet and hot sounds. Warmth spread out throughout Gabriel’s body as the kiss progressed, their breath mingled between them with undiluted desire for one another. Hands explored each other with a hint of desperation, as if they’ve never had human contact before - as if this was the last opportunity they would have to do so.

Gabriel fingers breaches Jack’s shirt, trailing up his spine and bringing him closer. He’s panting into the kiss and can feel his body reacting to his heated making out session. Gabriel could feel a bit ashamed for getting hard from one kiss, yet he wasn’t really finding any reason to be - Jack was so into it too. When they parted, Jack’s lips were red and glistening with saliva, half-opened and breathing hard. Gabriel was mimicking him, breathing just as laboriously and still exploring the skin of Jack’s back. The blonde was more interested now in feeling the texture of Gabriel’s curls against his fingertips. Jack could probably feel his erection by now and the dark skinned boy was certainly feeling Jack’s too - the fact that he had that effect on Jack felt amazing.

However, when Jack started to palm his groin, he jump started to reality from his haze and grabbed his hand immediately.

“What the hell are you doing?” Gabriel hisses, voice a pitch high from nervousness. 

“No one will see.”

“Someone  _ will  _ see us.”

“Maybe. Why does it matter?” Jack goes to touch him again, but Gabriel slaps his hand and the blonde whines. “What’s up with you?”

“Just… not here.”

“Do you have some place in mind?” Jack asks with a smirk.

Gabriel had.

 

\---x---

 

“This is your idea of a safer place than where we were?”

They were inside the same deposit room that him and Tyler were last week, the one that barely any soul had stepped in before they came in to clean. He was sure no one would even consider going into that place and to be honest, he wanted a better memory than what he had. Jack didn’t have to know, however, what had happened here.

“Shut up,” Gabriel mutters, pinning Jack to a wall and holding his hands above his head. He explored the blonde’s torso with his other hand, murmuring pleasantly as his fingertips lingers on the divots of his abdomen one by one; until he reaches the hem of the other boy’s jeans. Slowly, almost painfully so, he undoes the button of Jack’s pants and unzips his fly and Gabriel can feel that Jack’s breath is caught on his throat. Gabriel lowers the blonde’s pants and underwear, just enough so he can expose his member. He never thought about dicks being appealing in a way that actually made his mouth water, meaning he never gave much thought about it just knew he was attracted to boys. But now, looking at Jack’s cock, he felt a hunger that wasn’t quite there before.

All too soon, Gabriel is also with his pants lowered and the image of - no, the feeling of Jack’s girth rubbing against his own is inexplicably good. More than good, it was like the hottest thing he’s ever experienced in his short life, probably didn’t take much though taken his lack of experience. Even so, Gabriel moaned when Jack thrusted his hips upwards, the abrasion making him harder if that was possible. The dark skinned boy wrapped his large hand around both cocks without knowing much about what he was doing, just instinctively moving up and down to create friction. The pressure wasn’t as assertive as he would’ve liked, but feeling Jack’s hotness against his own made it all better. He wasn’t gonna last for long, he knew this, because this was Jack. Letting go of his wrists and punching the wall next to Jack’s face, Gabriel groans loudly and Jack moans in response. Gabriel likes the sound of Jack’s voice moaning, it’s goddamn sinful and beautiful. He wants to hear more of it, so he fastens the pace.

Jack comes first, splattering all over Gabriel’s fist and making a keen noise deep from his throat. Gabriel follows him not so long afterwards, leaning his forehead against Jack’s and stealing a kiss from the blonde to stifle a moan coming from his mouth. The two boys breathe hard into each other’s personal space, a satisfied smile on both their faces like fools.

“Can I call you Gabe now?”

“Maybe.”

Gabriel grabs a disposed cloth from the shelter to his right and cleans them up promptly before putting himself back in his pants again. Jack grabs Gabriel’s face for a kiss, this time the kiss is slow and really just a sweet exchange between the two. Gabriel wants nothing but to taste Jack’s mouth for hours on end, it’s a new addiction to him. When, however, has things ever been good for enough time for Gabriel to savour them? The door clicks behind them and a shadow casts upon the two, menacing and a threat to their good time.

“What are you two doing in here?” Mr. Powell asks, face changing completely when he sees the compromising position the two boys are in. There’s no doubt he could smell the sex in the air too, the room too small to hide any of their recent activities. “You two are in deep trouble, come with me,  _ now _ .”

Gabriel cursed under his breath and could sense Jack tense in his arms too. There goes their moment of happiness.

 

\---x---

 

It was worse than Gabriel could ever expect. Both Jack’s parents were here and his dad loomed over him in his unfazed and calm fashion, as if this was nothing to worry about. On the other hand, Jack’s parents looked furious.

“This is unbelievable! Don’t you people have some kind of control over your students? Just unacceptable! I can’t have my son being corrupted by some dirty horny teenager,” his father seethed, punching the table and expecting an answer from the principal. It was almost funny. Gabriel corrupting Jack, the manwhore. But he could he easily what he actually meant, he didn’t want his son with a  _ faggot _ . “Especially if this dirty horny teenager is a freaking  _ boy _ .” Ah, there we go, there lies the homophobia.

“We don’t have a way of keeping an eye on our students all of the time, but I can assure you, Mr. Morrison that this kind of behaviour isn’t acceptable to our standards here,” Mr. Garner said, hands intertwined and chin rested upon them.

“I’m not having this, my son isn’t guilty of any of this. If anything, this freaking boy should be suspended.”

“So, what you’re saying is that your son is a complete saint?” Gabriel’s father turned and asked calmly, no spite in in it, just the most peaceful voice ever.

“My son is an example, Reyes. Maybe yours should learn something.”

“What you’re saying is that your boy doesn’t party, doesn’t sleep around or even does things we did around our age? Are you blind or just conceived?”

“I’m not gonna stay here and listen to your bullshit.”

“So what if they were fooling around? I know what it’s like to be a teenager and be infatuated with someone, wanting to be with someone. You shouldn’t be a fucking prude, Morrison.”

Right now, he loved his dad more than anything for giving it to Jack’s dad. But he was worried with Jack, who was in his chair looking very afraid and hugging himself. He wanted to reach his arm and comfort him somehow, however given the situation it would look really bad. This was his fault for suggesting that damn deposit room in the first place and for even allowing anything to happen between them in school grounds, he should’ve known better. Even if it was worth seeing Jack’s face orgasming, listening to his endless moaning echoing through those walls - they got caught and that was bad.

“They’re not old enough to even know what they want!”

“You’re just being a fucking prick because they’re both boys, if it was a girl with your boy it would be all dandy.”

Jack’s dad shuts up immediately, as if he was slapped right in the face. When he talks again, he’s directing his speech to Mr. Garner.

“I want something to be done about all of this,” he says, angry. “If that means my boy will be suspended, good. That’ll mean he’ll spend a time away from this fucking filthy boy.”

Mr. Garner gives them both three days of suspension and warns them that if they’re caught again doing whatever they were doing in school grounds, they’d be in real trouble. Jack doesn’t say a single word to him and it kind of stings, but he understands that he’s under the scrutinizing look of his parents. As Gabriel and his dad walk back to the car, his dad is the first one to strike a conversation.

“So you and Morrison’s son, huh?” He asks, curious. Gabriel blushes, not wanting exactly to share this with his dad out of all people. Yet, considering he just defended the hell out of him inside that principal’s office, Gabriel guesses he owed the old man a few explanations.

“It’s new. Jack’s…you really don’t mind discovering this crap? I thought there would be a lot more yelling than this.”

“Nah, kid. I just want you to be happy,  _ mijo _ . Tell me more about him.”

“Well… I thought he was an asshole. He still is, but I can see some good in him. Jack is… warm, genuine, caring. He was the one who stayed with me in the hospital that day.”

“Ah, I see. Good for you,  _ mijo _ , good for you. I remember when I was your age, it was nice being in love with someone good for you.”

Gabriel blushed again, pulling his hoodie over his head and opening the car’s door.

“It’s just… I’m not in love.”

“Oh,  _ sí _ , you are. I could see the way you were looking at Morrison’s son, don’t lie to me.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

He knew his dad was ever the perceptive kind of guy, yet didn’t know he was paying that much attention. Gabriel did care a lot for Jack at this point, whether he liked it or not. Right now, he was worried of the reprimand Jack was getting from his parents and how everything would unfold for the next few days. Fishing out his phone out of his hoodie pocket, he texted Jack hastily.

_ gabe: are you gonna be ok _

No response. Gabriel waited for the whole ride home and nothing. Whatever had happened in the Morrison’s household, it had Gabriel worried sick. What if Jack’s father had reacted violently towards his own son? He had to know. Gabriel sent another text and another one, waiting hopeful for a reply that never came. Hours and hours of waiting, Gabriel just stood there in his bed, drawing and occasionally checking his phone. Eventually, he also did his homework out of boredom even though he knew he was suspended for the next three days. When his phone chimed, he almost jumped out of bed, grabbing the slim electronic device in his hand swiftly.

_ jack: i’m not ok _

_ gabe: what happened? did your father hurt you _

_ jack: yeah… my mom had to stop him before it became real bad _

_ gabe: i’m sorry, jackie…  _

_ jack: i just wish… that you could be here with me right now, i want your arms around me _

_ gabe: if i could, i’d be there. this was my fault, i’m so sorry _

_ jack: it was our fault, we should’ve known better. still, i don’t regret it, it was mind blowing _

_ gabe: oh really _

_ jack: yes really. just thinking about it makes me hard again _

_ gabe: is that a proposition, jackie? _

_ jack: why yes _

Gabriel chuckled, laying down in his bed and hand going straight for his crotch. Things were about to get interesting again. Only Jack in the middle of so much adversity going on could think about sexting. Not that he was complaining, it was exhilarating. Maybe it would take the blonde’s mind off things for a bit. Who was Gabriel to deny Jack such a thing?

_ gabe: never done this type of thing before _

_ jack: i’ll guide you through it ;) _

_ gabe: you sure sound experienced _

_ jack: aren’t you glad tho _

_ gabe: still deciding _

_ jack:  _ **_uploaded a photo_ **

It was a very,  _ very  _ lewd photo of Jack’s dick wrapped around his hand lazily, crown of it oozing pre-cum already.

_ gabe: just how long have you been touching yourself _

_ jack: for a while now, just mindlessly jerking off _

_ gabe: you’re naughty _

_ jack: don’t you love it _

Gabriel palms himself over his underwear, not quite hard as Jack but getting there. He lowers the garment just enough to get his dick out and begins with slow strokes, leisurely pleasuring himself. He snaps a picture of his length to send it to Jack and feels absolutely dirty in doing so.

_ jack: isn’t that a pretty cock hmmm _

_ gabe: do you kiss your mom with that filthy mouth _

_ jack: are you gonna be a prude now because that’s now how you sext your boyfriend _

Gabriel stuttered in his movements and paused for a good moment before returning to his senses. Did Jack just call him his boyfriend? Where the hell did that come from? Were they boyfriends now? He didn’t know, especially after what happened in school today they had to be extra careful. Also, that seemed a little too early for something that had been cooking for four days tops. But then again, Gabriel had never even dated anyone. He could be wrong.

_ gabe: are we boyfriends now _

_ jack: well i assume we are after all the shit we’ve been through today. do you need a proposal to make it official gabe _

_ gabe: are you always this romantic _

_ jack: i’m literally trying to get in your pants to forget shit, i’m not a romantic kind of guy _

_ gabe: we’re official then, congrats, you’ve earned access to my dick some more _

_ jack: finally lol are you jerking off or what _

_ gabe: i thought you were gonna seduce me _

_ jack: be a good boy and pump that cock for me _

Welp. Gabriel had never been a fan of dirty talking, it sounded too forced and much like in porn movies, it always ended in cliche fucking over tables. However, reading that message from Jack did  _ things _ to him. He fisted his dick up and down deliberately, the foreskin covering the tip of his length as he watched it disappear over and over again. 

_ jack: wish i could be there with you _

_ gabe: what would you do if you were here with me, jackie _

_ jack: id put my mouth on that dick of yours and suck it real good _

_ gabe: oh yeah? _

_ jack: let you fuck my mouth too that’d be hot _

_ gabe: god jack _

_ jack:  _ **_uploaded a video_ **

Gabriel groans loudly when he opens the video, Jack is pumping his cock hard and quickly, moaning his name and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard. His dick throbs in his hand and he quickens the pace himself as he watches it again, making it so hard to type out an answer.

_ gabe: ung jck why r u so fkin hot _

_ jack: this is what u do to me _

_ gabe: i just wann eat u up _

_ jack: are u close im so close _

_ gabe:  _ **_uploaded an audio_ **

Gabriel isn’t quite as bold as Jack, but he sends a litany of moans hoping it’s not too awkward. It’s not, Jack’s reaction is quite the unexpected.

_ jack: fuck me gabe ur voice makes me crazy _

The single thought of fucking Jack sends Gabriel over the edge, his back arching off the bed and cursing intermingled with Jack’s name from his mouth. After a few moments of catching his breath, he gets an idea of a crude picture - he’s licking his cum out of his fingers, eyes half-lidded.

_ jack: fuck my dick is so sensitive after coming but it’s def twitching with interest now _

_ gabe: glad to know i have that effect on you _

_ jack: no jking ur hot gabe _

_ gabe: thanks you’re not so bad yourself _

_ jack: gee thanks you sure know how to bring up the mood _

_ gabe: ok yeah you’re hot, in a sunshine boy kind of way _

_ jack: am i  _ **_your_ ** _ sunshine ;) _

_ gabe: goodnight jack _

Gabriel smiled and smiled hard as he saw another picture on the chat, Jack showing off his tongue with a message that said ‘good night’ underneath it. He was in deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't get enough of these two together. Please tell me what you guys think so far of how the story's progressing!
> 
> Come bother me at tumblr, I promise I won't bite (unless you're into that): <https://deathblossomx.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Any comments are welcome! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> So excited to know what you guys think!
> 
> Come bother me at tumblr, I promise I won't bite (unless you're into that): <https://deathblossomx.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Any comments are welcome! ♥


End file.
